marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doop (Earth-616)
Doopster | Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = (Jean Grey School member), Ally of Howard the Duck; formerly (brainwashed), (cameraman) | Relatives = Mama Doop | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly X-Statix Tower, Santa Monica, Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = 3' | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Second brain in his hindquarters | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Receptionist; adventurer, kitchen-maid; Formerly celebrity, videographer, philanthropist, priest | Education = | Origin = Artificial being | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Mike Allred; | First = X-Force #116 | HistoryText = Early Years Information about Doop's origins, as with anything else about him, is difficult to verify. According to Captain America, the U.S. government created him in a secret Cold War weapons project. Seemingly unable to learn English, He spoke an alien language (which somehow almost everyone understood or managed to learn anyway) . Allegedly, he had a role in the fall of communism in the Eastern Bloc. Doop also at some point met Wolverine. He has a mother, Mama Doop, with who he seems to have difficult relations. At some other point, during an affair with a woman, Doop ditched her to be with the private detective her husband hired to find him. The private detective's name was Chandler, a nod to Raymond Chandler, the hard-boiled fiction writer who created Philip Marlowe.(The Big Sleep, Farewell, My Lovely, The Long Goodbye) X-Statix/X-Force Doop joined the mutant team X-Force as their official videographer. Soon afterward, most of X-Force died, and the survivors (including Doop) became X-Statix. There was some suspicion that he had a hidden agenda; if so, nothing ever came of it. He became a popular member, whose line of official merchandise sold well. In X-Statix's penultimate adventure, Doop's brain exploded. His teammates and the Avengers competed to find the scattered parts and reassemble them. Able to function with his secondary brain, Doop fought Thor Odinson (Earth-616) for the last part and restored his primary brain. However, Doop would later die in a hail of bullets, as did the rest of X-Statix on their final mission. Return Later, when a group of X-Men were on a mission in space, Polaris witnessed a strange thing in space, which was later revealed to be Doop. After M-Day, the now depowered Gazer also apparently saw Doop through his telescope. Doop then fell from space to Earth, crashing in Costa Rica in close proximity to Polaris and Havok, revealing himself as Doop, alive but deformed. Doop had a strange behaviour, acting like a child, attacking continuously Havok who was uncomfortable about him, and apparently talking to only Polaris (who called him '''Daap'). Eventually Havok tried to destroy Doop, causing Doop to encapsulate both a nearby Leper Queen and Polaris within himself and shoot off into space. The two women were instantly captured by an overlooking Apocalypse into his ship, while Doop was rejected into the nature. Dream on Utopia Doop was later called in to investigate a crime on Utopia, but he revealed that the crime had not occurred yet. Doop interrogated several X-Men, and he was eventually attacked by Cannonball and then Wolverine, before the events were seemingly revealed to be a dream, and Doop actually lived with a young woman elsewhere. Jean Grey School for Higher Learning's time After the Schism between Cyclops's Utopians X-Men and Wolverine's side, Doop joined the latter, becoming the receptionist of Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. His role is clearly contested by the School staff, as he appears to be a thief, lazy and useless. However, he really is busy at school, asked by Logan to take care of the threats he could not handle with his own responsibility. He was seen battling various enemies, receiving even the help of Howard the Duck. Doop also had an active sexual life, becoming sexually involved with Warbird. | Powers = Doop's powers seemed to appear as needed. They could have been magical, psionic, or cosmic in nature. *'Levitation:' Doop could manipulate gravitons to float in place or to move quickly. *'Cohesion:' Doop could change his size and shape at will. He could also shift his form to "heal" wounds. When dispersed, parts of his body could reassemble themselves. For some reason, parts of his brain could not reassemble, possibly because of a redundant brain in his lower torso. *'Superhuman Strength': Doop possesses a large amount of Unknown strength. He is sufficiently strong enough to battle with Thor. *'Dimension Gate:' Doop could assimilate objects, usually by mouth (but also by holes forming and closing from his body, and send them into another dimension (Doop Land) for storage. Doop Land has significant differences from many other dimensions. This dimension seems also to vary in space, time, and also depending on the people contained. *'Psionic Blast:' Doop could fire psionic blasts of unknown strength. *'Psionic Shield:' For a short time, Doop could protect himself and others nearby from telepathic probes. *'Temporal Immunity:' Doop could not be displaced in time. *'Doopish Magic:' Using a spark of Magik's magic, he was able to perform his own magic. *'The Power of the Funk:' Doop mastered this power and used it on different occasions, defeating both Master Pandemonium and Swarm, and the Devil himself. | Abilities = * Professional-level videographer. * Investigator. | Strength = Class 100. He could survive a battle with Thor. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Video cameras, microphones, relays, electric bass guitar and amps, * A handheld device which apparently alerts him of "Global trouble searches" that "have results for you to view". This device alerts him of threats to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. * A Wolverine costume | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Moto | Weapons = * An electric bass guitar and amps (using the Power of the Funk), an Ultimate Nullifier (or a replica), a submachine-gun (who can use a loading of living bees as ammunition), a chainsaw, briefly used bowling balls, formerly a baseball bat | Notes = * The inspiration for this character seems to have come from a certain Slimer. * The following image began circulating in September 2001 as a guide to Doop's language. file:Doop translator.jpg * During his return, Doop (if he is the so-called Daap) seems to have regressed, unstable both mentally and physical. It can have been caused by the shock of his friends death, his time in space and/or his crash. His words had no meaning during this time, but Lorna was apparently able to understand him, making some to believe he had some empathic or telepathic powers. However, Lorna was known for having been fragile mentally during this time, and the loss of her powers may have pushed her further into only thinking she could understand him. Relationship and sexuality * Doop is one of Marvel's few openly bisexual or pansexual characters. It was later explained that "he ignored the questions, whether he was male, female, straight, gay". * Doop is one of the more sexually active known characters: As far, it has been more or less hinted that Doop has had intercourse with Madonna, two members (a woman and a man) of the Westchester County School Board, Warbird and also unknown male and female celebrities at the same time. * It was also strongly hinted he practiced some sadomasochist sexual intercourse with Warbird. * He also expressed feelings for Kitty Pryde, asking her to marry him, offering her a ring, taking her on a date, learning to speak English and trying to hypnotize/seduce her. | Trivia = * He also participated to at least a Roller Derby tournament with She-Hulk and Tigra, and cried during it. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Doop | SeeAlso = }} Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Magicians Category:Musicians Category:Transvestites